What Happens In Vegas, Stays In Vegas or Does It?
by BenoightLangson
Summary: Olivia Benson and Hank Voight both decide to take a trip to Vegas alone and end up running into each other. My first fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The other night I was watching the first crossover between Fire, PD and SVU, as it was right after Severide and Brittany eloped in Vegas, and it gave me an idea for a Benoight story. I don't own any of the characters.

 **New York...**

Olivia needed to get away for a while. After her break up with Tucker, she didn't want to deal with anything related to work. She found someone to watch Noah for a few days, told Dodds he was in charge, packed a few things and headed to the airport. She didn't have a destination in mind, so she went to the Reservation counter and asked where the next flight was headed. The person at the counter told her Las Vegas. She had never been there, so she bought the ticket and headed to the gate. While she was waiting, she made reservations at one of the hotels on the Strip. After a while, she boarded the plane and waited for it to take off. She had really hoped this trip would help her clear her head with everything that has happened lately. There was, however, one person who seemed to keep finding his way into her thoughts and that was Hank Voight. He seemed to be one of the few people she wasn't upset with. As the plane took off, she started thinking that maybe she should have decided to take a trip to Chicago instead.

 **Chicago...**

Not one to really ever take time to go anywhere, Hank decided he needed a break. He arrived at O'Hare and picked a destination...Las Vegas. After he bought the ticket and went to the gate, he made reservations at one of the hotels on the Strip. Erin kept trying to get him to admit to Olivia that he had feelings for her but he knew he was kidding himself. He knew she was in a relationship, so he was too late. Erin told him they broke up weeks ago but Hank pretended like he didn't care. After he boarded the plane and it took off, he wondered if maybe he should have listened to Erin and gone to New York. He figured he made the right decision by not going because Olivia probably wasn't ready to get into another relationship.

Little did they know was that their lives were about to change.

 **Las Vegas...**

The flights from New York and Chicago arrived at about the same time. They both went down to Baggage Claim to get their luggage. Olivia was checking in to see how Noah was and wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She walked right into Hank.

"Hey Benson."

"Voight, what brings you here?"

"I felt like getting away for a few days. I didn't know where else to go."

"Same here. Where are you staying?"

"Caesars Palace."

"Me too. Do you want to ride together to the hotel?"

"Sure. Sorry to hear about your break up."

"I'm not. I don't know what I was thinking. It was clouding my better judgement and I started making bad decisions. I thought he had changed, especially since he was the one I contacted when I was being held hostage this last time because I thought he cared but I was wrong. My heart wasn't really in it and honestly, I wasn't happy. I've had a lot on my mind lately, especially after my last trip to Chicago."

They got a cab to the hotel and then went to check in.

"Can we meet for dinner later? I need to get a few things off my chest."

"Sure. Is an hour too soon?"

"Perfect."

They both went to their rooms to get settled and unpacked and then they got ready for dinner. Hank went to pick Olivia up at her room and then they found some place to eat. After they were seated and had their order taken, they talked.

"What's going on, Benson?"

"I thought I knew how I was going to say this but now I'm not so sure I can."

"Just say it."

"I've had feelings for you ever since we first met. Every time I'm around you, the more I want to be with you. In fact, I think my heart has been with you all along. I think being in a relationship with the wrong person helped me realize what I really wanted."

I've had feelings for you for a while too. The only person who knows how I really feel is Erin. I haven't been good with feelings since Camille died but I do know that I love you."

"I love you too, Hank."

"You really do?"

Yes. I hope you want me as much as I want you right now."

"I do want you."

Olivia moved so they were both sitting on the same side of the booth and then they kissed. They had dinner and then they walked back to the hotel as they held hands.

"My room or yours?"

"It doesn't matter."

They went to Olivia's room and started kissing as Hank put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. They started undressing each other and continued kissing. Then they made love for the first time. Afterwards, Hank had his arms around her and she had her head on his chest.

"That was absolutely amazing."

"You're not too bad yourself."

"I could get used to this."

"What?"

"Us. Being in your arms like this."

"I could too. Can we survive the long distance thing?"

"I don't see why not. Although I wouldn't mind packing up my things and my son and moving to Chicago."

"What about your job?"

"Want a change in my life."

"Will you marry me?"

"What? Now?"

"Yeah. I'm usually not this spontaneous but I don't want us to be apart. I want all of us to be a family. You will eventually have to meet Justin, Olive and Daniel. I meant what I said about you being around more for Erin. It would be good for her to have someone in her life who is a better influence on her and well, it would be good for me too. Of course, if you don't want to, I'll understand."

"Yes, of course I will marry you. Noah needs a father figure in his life other than Fin. I've been in enough short-lived relationships over the years but I want one that is going to last for the rest of my life and right now, I only want to be with you. I just want to be happy."

"I will do my best to make sure you're happy. You have my word."

"I know you mean it when you say that. I love you, Hank Voight."

"I love you too, Olivia Benson."

"How soon do you want to do this?"

"The sooner the better."

They kissed again and then they got out of bed. They got dressed and then they went to find something to wear and buy the rings. They went back to their rooms and got ready. Before Hank went to get Olivia, he checked out of his room, since they only needed one room.

They went to find a Wedding Chapel and got married. They went back to the hotel and spent the rest of the night drinking champagne and making love. They both ignored the texts and voice mails they had gotten from either Erin or Fin. They would deal with that another time.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so far. Please leave reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own any of the characters. I love these two together. Maybe we need to ask Dick Wolf about getting them together since he owns them all. I am still in denial about Tuckson happening and honestly, I don't think I will ever be able to accept it. Obviously, any references to their relationship or Tucker himself will be negative. Some of you may like them/him and some of you may dislike (or hate) it as much as I do. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 2.

Las Vegas...

Olivia woke up first and watched her sleeping husband. Her husband. Who would have thought? She kissed Hank on the cheek and that woke him up.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. Were we wrong for doing this the way we did?"

"You trying to tell me you want a divorce already?"

"No, of course not but we probably should have taken the 3 kids into consideration."

"Justin and Erin will get over it and Noah probably wouldn't know what was going on anyway."

"We're going to have to tell them eventually. I'm kind of nervous about meeting Justin. What if he doesn't like me?"

"If he doesn't, that's his problem. There's no reason why he shouldn't. Erin talks to him about you a lot. She even told him that I had feelings for you. You ok with becoming a step-grandma?"

"It might take me a while to get used to that. We still have to tell our squads. I probably have a million messages from Fin."

"I probably have the same amount from Erin."

Olivia's phone rang and she noticed it was Fin, so she answered it.

"Good morning, Detective."

"Aren't we cheerful this morning?"

"I'm just glad to be away from there. I do miss Noah though but I'm feeling better."

"Good. Where'd you go? Chicago?"

"What makes you think I'm in Chicago?"

"Don't think I didn't notice you flirting with Voight the last time we were there. You always seem to volunteer yourself to go every time we have a case with them."

"This last time it was for Detective Lindsay. It had nothing to do with Sergeant Voight."

"Uh huh!"

Hank started kissing her neck.

"I don't care if you believe me or not."

"I think you're hiding something."

"What makes you think that?"

"You seem awfully nervous about something. You sure you're ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"You say that even when you're not."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"I got a call from Lindsay this morning. She wanted to know if we have seen Voight. They can't keep track of him and we can't keep track of you. Why won't you tell me where you are? I won't tell anyone."

"You might."

"C'mon, Liv. You can trust me. You should know that by now."

"Is anyone in my office?"

"I am right now."

"Hold on a second."

"Ok."

Olivia put her phone on mute.

"Should I tell him?"

"If you want to."

Olivia kissed Hank and went back to her call with Fin.

"Ok. I have a secret. A big one."

"How big?"

"Pretty big."

"You going to tell me?"

"I kind of got married last night."

"What? It wasn't Tucker, was it?"

"Oh, God, no! I'm done with him. I'd never make that mistake again."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Hank Voight."

"You said you haven't seen him."

"I know I did. I've had feelings for him since the first case we worked on together. We're in Vegas and we got close. He proposed and I said yes. We didn't want to wait, so we went to a wedding chapel and made it official. It was all so sudden but I'm glad it happened."

"Did you two plan to meet there?"

"No. We ran into each other at the airport."

"There going to be any little Voights on the way?"

"I've always wanted to have a baby but at my age, I'm not so sure. If it happens, it happens."

"Where will you two be living?"

"Probably Chicago. I haven't decided on how much notice I'm giving them or what I am even planning to do once I get to Chicago. We haven't really talked about it. I could take some time and just spend it with Noah."

"Then obviously you won't be taking over Intelligence."

"No."

"Sergeant Voight is a good man. I hope you two are happy together because you both deserve it. I still don't know what you were thinking when you dated Tucker."

"Honestly, neither do I."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You don't have to answer me if you don't want to."

"Did I sleep with him?"

"Yeah."

"Yes but it meant nothing to me. That entire relationship or whatever it was meant nothing to me. My heart just wasn't in it. My heart is definitely in my relationship with Hank. I think that is what I wanted all along. At first I didn't know if I wanted to get involved in a long distance relationship but if we tried hard enough, we could make it work. You were right. The last trip to Chicago I did want to see Hank, so it wasn't just about Erin. He told me that he wished I was there more often for her. Now I will be."

"Makes sense. Crap!"

"What?"

"Captain Personality just showed up."

"We never had this conversation."

Got it. Have a great time and say hi to your hubby from me."

"Thanks. I will."

Olivia hung up the phone and started kissing Hank.

"Fin says hi."

"Ok."

"What do we want to do?"

"I can think of a few things."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"One involves us staying here in this bed all day or the other one involves us leaving this room, walking around and exploring the City."

"I like the first option myself."

"Me too."

Hank and Olivia started kissing and then they made love before they went to take a shower. After they were ready, they went to have lunch, since they missed breakfast. Then they walked around for a while. After a while, they went back to the hotel and up to the room. Hank decided to call Erin.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"Where are you?"

"Vegas."

"Vegas? Are you serious?"

"I'm really here."

"I thought you'd at least go to New York. When do you plan on telling Olivia that you have feelings for her? She needs to know."

"She knows."

"What do you mean? Did you call her?"

"No. I ran into her at the airport."

"Did you two plan this?"

"No. We were both surprised to see each other when we got here."

"Have you seen each other since then?"

"You ask too many questions."

"I'm a detective and besides, I'm worried about you."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know. Why did you choose Vegas anyway?"

"Because I've never been here. To answer your previous question, yes, we have seen each other since the airport."

"I hope she told you that she has feelings for you too."

"She did."

"Did you ask her out?"

"I asked her something but it wasn't for a date."

"You slept with her, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"What kind of answer is maybe?"

"Ok, I did."

"Now we're getting somewhere. If you're sleeping together, then you're dating, right?"

"Nope."

"Are you two at least a couple?"

"We are. Olivia and I got married last night."

"Did you just say you got married?"

"That's what I said."

"I specifically remember you saying you'd never get married again."

"That was before I met Olivia. I've never done anything that spontaneous before. I just blurted it out and she said yes."

"Are you leaving Chicago?"

"No. She and Noah will be coming to Chicago."

"I am really happy for you two. She really helped me through the Yates thing. She has been more supportive of me than Bunny ever has."

"I told her that I wished she was around more often because it would be good for you. We haven't discussed specifics on what she's planning to do once she moves to Chicago. Everything was just so sudden."

"She going to be our new boss?"

"Doubtful. She hasn't decided how much notice she is giving them or if she just wants to spend time with Noah. I will probably be going back to New York with her, so I can spend some time with Noah."

"That makes sense. I won't say anything until you're both ready."

"Good. The only person who knows from her squad is Fin. We still need to tell Justin yet. Olivia is kind of nervous about meeting him. Honestly, I'm kind of nervous about telling him. He may not take it too well when he finds out his old man has a new wife."

"I think he'll be ok. All the times I've talked to him about Olivia, he seems to be anxious to meet her. He even said with as much as he misses Camille, he wants you to be happy and if you ever decided to get married again, he'd support it. He might be a little shocked that you just did it on the spur of the moment. As long as you two are in love, that's all that matters."

"We are."

"Good. I need to get back to work."

"Ok."

"I love you both."

"We love you too."

Hank hung up the phone and then he wrapped his arms around Olivia.

"I guess we'll see how long it takes for one of the two of them to blab it to the entire world."

"No kidding."

"Do you think Noah will like me?"

"I think he will. You did meet him briefly when would stopped by my apartment to tell me you had threatened Yates in the holding cell. You really didn't have to come over there to tell me that though."

Yeah, I did. Besides, I wanted to see if you'd really arrest me."

"Oh, is that what it was?"

"Yep."

"He had it coming for those terrible things he was saying you did to Nadia. I knew they weren't true. I know how much you love Erin. I'm glad you did come over because I felt you needed to know about my ordeal with William Lewis."

"I'm glad you chose to tell me. To me, that meant you were beginning to trust me."

"You're right about that. I was kind of hoping more would have happened between us that night but I didn't know how to bring it up."

"You weren't the only one. Did Noah like Tucker?"

No. That should have told me something. Although he is two and very fussy sometimes. When I got back from Chicago this last time, Noah asked for you. Tucker was there and wasn't too happy about that."

"Who ended it? You?"

"Yes. He wasn't good for me or my son. He was causing problems in my relationships with others."

"You said Barba found out and got mad at you?"

"Yep. He's not a fan of yours either but he thinks you're a better match for me than Tucker is. All I wanted to do when I was in that 'relationship' was drink. A lot of that was because of that last hostage situation I was in and a lot of it is the job too. My former Captain used to drink a lot. My mother was an alcoholic. I don't want to go that route. I don't want to risk something happening to Noah because I can't deal with things. I drink when I'm stressed. I didn't like the person I was becoming. Noah is the one person who truly makes me happy. That is until yesterday. I was happier in Chicago even though it was a hard time for all of us. Erin is doing ok though?"

"Oh yeah. She's hanging in there. You know I love you and would do anything for you."

"I know. I love you too. I feel so loved and so safe with you. I haven't felt that way in a long time."

"Do you regret any of this?"

"Nope. I'm glad I chose to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You want to go to the pool?"

"Sure."

They kissed, got up and put their swimsuits on. Then they went to the pool. It turned out that Justin, Olive and Daniel were there for the weekend as well.

"Hey Justin."

"Hey Dad. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with...where'd she go?"

"She?"

"Yeah. Olivia. I needed to get away and came here. She did the same thing. We ran into each other at the airport."

"I can't wait to meet her. I have heard a lot about her from Erin."

Hank saw her on the other side of the pool.

"Excuse me."

Hank went over to Olivia and sat down with her.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this."

"He's looking forward to meeting you. I'll be here with you, so don't worry."

Hank kissed Olivia as Justin, Olive and Daniel came over.

"Hi Olivia. I'm Justin. This is my wife, Olive and our son, Daniel."

"Hi. It's nice to meet all of you."

"You too. I have heard a lot about you from Erin."

"I've heard a lot about you too."

"I have news."

"What's going on, Dad?"

"Have a seat."

"That kind of news."

Daniel reached for Olivia to hold him. She put her arms out to take him and her left hand was visible to Justin. Then he noticed Hank's left hand.

"Dad, are you two married?"

"Yeah. We are."

"When did this happen?"

"Last night. I came here not knowing she was here and vice versa. We ran into each other at the airport. We talked and admitted that we both had feelings for each other for a while now. We acted on our feelings and I blurted out a proposal. We decided not to wait. I hope you're not mad."

"Dad, I am so happy for you. I know how much you miss Mom but I am glad you found someone who makes you happy. Welcome to the family, Olivia."

"Thanks."

Justin gave Olivia a hug.

"So then are you moving to New York?"

"No. She's planning to move to Chicago with her son."

"How old is he?"

"He's two and adopted."

"Are you going to adopt him, Dad?"

"We haven't talked about it. There's a lot we need to discuss yet."

"Yes, we do."

"I am looking forward to getting to know you better and I also look forward to meeting my new stepbrother."

"I am looking forward to getting to know all of you better as well and I'm sure Noah will too."

During the rest of the weekend, the five of them spent time together, so Olivia and Justin could get to know each other better. It made Hank happy to see his wife and son getting along so well. After the weekend was over, Justin, Olive and Daniel headed home, while Olivia and Hank headed to New York. Their life together as a family was just beginning and now they needed to tell Noah about it.

Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As usual, I don't own any of the characters but if I did, Benoight would definitely be together right now. The story ends here. Enjoy the 3rd and final chapter. It might be kind of long.

 **New York...**

After Olivia and Hank arrived in New York, they went to pick up Noah and told him their news the best they could, so he would understand. As Hank got Noah ready for bed and read him a story, Olivia texted Fin to have the squad and Barba meet them for breakfast before going to the precinct. Olivia stood in the doorway of Noah's room watching her husband interacting with her son. They both looked up and smiled at her. She went to kiss them both before she went to change for bed. She pretty much fell asleep right away. After Hank got Noah to sleep, he got ready for bed and got into bed with Olivia. As Hank was drifting off to sleep, Noah came in and crawled into bed with them. Around 1 o'clock in the morning, someone started pounding on the door. They both woke up.

"You want me to get that?"

"If you don't mind."

"Ok. Noah crawled into bed with us."

"He usually does after a while."

Hank kissed Olivia and went to see who was at the door. When he opened it, Tucker was standing out in the hall.

"Who are you?"

"Hank Voight. Who are you?"

"Ed Tucker. I'm Olivia's boyfriend."

"I think you mean ex boyfriend."

"What's it to you anyway and why are you even here? Is she ok?"

"She's fine. She's asleep if it's any of your business."

"Do you have any idea who I am?"

"You're the rat from IAB who almost cost Olivia her job."

"What's your connection to Olivia? Oh, wait, you're that cop from Chicago."

"Yes, I am that cop from Chicago and I also happen to be Olivia's husband."

"I don't think so. She'd never do something that ridiculous."

"She dated you, didn't she?"

Olivia was listening in to the conversation. She wrapped her arms around Hank's waist and made sure her left hand was visible to Tucker. Hank turned around and kissed her.

"It's 1 o'clock in the morning, Captain Tucker. What do you want?"

"I tried calling you this weekend but you never returned any of my calls. I was worried about you."

"Was in good hands. I was in the arms of the man I love for the entire weekend having the best sex I have ever had."

"That's a bunch of crap. You two hardly know each other."

"We've worked together on 3 cases. I've had feelings for him since the first time we worked together and he's had feelings for me. I wasn't sure I could just come out and tell him I had feelings for him but this time, I had no reason not to tell him how I really felt."

"What about us?"

"There is no us. That meant nothing to me."

"It meant something to me."

"I'm with him and not you. Please leave."

Tucker turned to leave and as Hank was about to shut the door, Tucker turned around and punched him. Olivia punched Tucker, slammed the door and locked it.

"Baby, I am so sorry."

Olivia helped Hank to the sofa and then she went to get him some ice for his eye. She kissed him before she put the ice on.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. You should have let me punch his lights out. Your hand ok?"

"It's fine. I wouldn't have done that for just anyone you know. I'll probably get in trouble though but I don't care because I am leaving anyway."

"Why did you even date him?"

"I have no idea. I'm with you and that's all that matters. Let's go back to bed."

Olivia helped Hank up and then they went back into the bedroom. They got into bed, kissed each other and Noah and fell asleep. The next morning, Hank woke up first and went to take a shower. Olivia woke up and went to join him. While they were in the shower, they ended up making love. By the time they got out, Noah was awake.

"Morning, my love."

Olivia kissed Noah and so did Hank.

"Daddy owie."

"Did he just call me Daddy?"

"He sure did. Yes, Noah, Daddy has an owie."

Noah kissed Hank's eye.

"All better."

"Thank you. Why don't I take you to get dressed, so Mommy can finish getting ready."

"Mommy work?"

"No, Sweetie. Mommy is taking another day off. Daddy is going to stay here with you this week while Mommy is at work and then on Friday, you and I are going home with Daddy to spend the weekend at his house in Chicago until Monday. We're going to do this until Mommy quits her job and we move to Chicago permanently."

"I hope this works out for us though."

"I don't see why it wouldn't. We'll be together for 4 days and apart for 3. We're alternating, so he can get used to being at your house."

"So, are you quitting for good or are you going to eventually find something?"

"I think I am through with working. I think I just want to be a wife and mother. I will get a pension, so it's not like I won't have money coming in."

"I'll support you no matter what you decide."

"Sometimes I feel like I'm neglecting him because of my job. If I work another month, I'm guessing you don't want to keep working only 3 days a week for that long."

"I'm ok with it and I am doing it for you. You'd be doing the same thing anyway. Airfare does get expensive though."

"Yeah, I know."

"We'll figure it out."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he took Noah to get him dressed, so Olivia could finish getting ready. After she was ready, Hank got dressed and then they left to meet the squad and Barba for breakfast. When they arrived, Fin was the only one there.

"Is everyone else coming?"

"Oh yeah. They'll be here. How'd Little Man take the news?"

"Great. He's already calling Hank Daddy."

"That's good. Did Liv hit you?"

"No."

"Tucker did. I punched him back. I'm guessing he'll be pressing charges though but he started it."

"How'd it feel?"

"Wonderful!"

"I talked to Lindsay. She's going crazy, so she had to talk to someone."

"She's about to crack."

"Yep."

"By the way, I think I'm going to give them a month's notice and retire."

"Makes sense."

Rollins, Carisi, Dodds and Barba all came in together and Rollins had Jesse.

"Hey Lieutenant."

"Hey."

"Sergeant."

"Rollins, Carisi, good to see you. You too, Barba."

"Hank Voight, this is Sergeant Mike Dodds. Sergeant Dodds, this is Sergeant Hank Voight from Chicago."

"Nice to meet you, Sergeant."

"You too."

"Is Detective Lindsay doing ok?"

"Yes. Your shoulder is fine?"

"Oh yeah."

"And this is Amanda's daughter, Jesse. Can I hold her?"

"Of course."

Amanda handed Jesse to Olivia.

"What's going on, Lieutenant?"

"I thought you guys might like to know that I got married over the weekend and I will be retiring in a month."

"Did you just say you're married?"

"I did."

"To who?"

"To him. Who do you think?"

"Liv, that's great! Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

Amanda went to give them both a hug.

"I'm not surprised."

"Good to know, Mr. Barba."

"He's better than the last one you were with. As long as you're happy."

"Oh, I am. Hank makes me so happy."

"That's great. You both look happy."

Olivia leaned over and kissed Hank.

"So, you're leaving us for Chicago, huh?"

"Yep. This little guy is so excited."

"Does Captain Tucker know yet?"

"He showed up at my apartment at 1 o'clock this morning. Hank answered the door. Tucker punched Hank after I asked him to leave and then I punched him. I'm expecting him to press charges but he started it."

"We still going to be able to go to Chicago for cases?"

"I'm sure you will. Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean there won't be other cases."

"You're all welcome in Chicago anytime."

"Where'd you end up going?"

"Las Vegas. I ran into Hank at the airport and we got close after that."

"So, I take it you getting married was on the spur of the moment?"

"Definitely. He blurted it out, I said yes and we decided we didn't want to wait."

"Does his squad know yet?"

"Other than Erin, no."

"I have a problem with my sitter this morning."

"I'm off until tomorrow, so we'll watch her."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. By the way, I am going to be working 3 days a week. We are trying to make this work long distance, so Fridays and Mondays I'll be off. He'll be here every other weekend and Noah and I will go there every other weekend. We need to try to spend as much time together as possible. He is taking all this week off and we're leaving for Chicago on Friday. I'll stay there until Monday. I don't think Hank wants to take a month off."

"Not really. I'll work 3-day weeks until we're permanently living in the same city though."

"Good to know."

"I wish you both nothing but the best."

"Thank you, Sergeant. I trust you can handle things."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good."

Everyone ordered breakfast and they continued talking. After breakfast, everyone left to head wherever they were going. Hank and Olivia took Jesse with them. Olivia went to give her 30-days notice and then they headed back to her apartment to put Noah and Jesse down for their naps. Hank called Erin to let her know that they would be coming in on Friday and they wanted to meet everyone for dinner. She arranged it and let everyone know where. He then bought the airline tickets for all their flights for the next month. Hank even started to officially adopt Noah. Friday arrived and they got up to get ready to leave for the airport. They arrived at the airport, got checked in and waited to board the plane.

 **Chicago...**

Once they arrived in Chicago and Hank drove home, he went to the District, while Noah and Olivia took a nap. Trudy was at the desk when he came in.

"Where'd you disappear to?"

"They here?"

"They're out."

"Come on up and I'll tell you."

Trudy and Hank went up to his office and he shut the door.

"This doesn't leave this room. The only other person here that knows about this is Erin."

"Ok."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"I got married in Vegas last weekend."

"What? To who?"

"Olivia Benson."

"Hank, it's about time you got your act together! Do you have actual proof that you did this?"

Hank looked through his phone.

"Here's a picture of us from that night and one of our left hands. Justin met her as well. He and Olive were there for the weekend but we didn't know it until after we were married."

"How'd you get the black eye?"

"The guy she was seeing the last time she was here showed up at her apartment at 1 o'clock in the morning banging on the door. He was being a jerk, she asked him to leave and he punched me. Olivia punched him back and told me she wouldn't do that for just anyone. If he hadn't punched me in the eye, I probably would have hit him myself."

"Are you leaving us?"

"No. She's leaving New York and also retiring. She wants to concentrate on being a full-time mom to Noah. I stayed in New York all this week, so I could spend time alone with him. For now, we are both working Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays and then Friday through Monday is our time together. She and Noah are at the house right now and will stay until Monday. Friday I'll go there for 4 days. We're alternating weekends but only for a month."

"Hopefully it'll work out."

"We hope so too. We figured longer weekends would be better. I didn't necessarily want to take a month off until she retired and moved here."

"That does make sense."

"You included with dinner?"

"I am. I wouldn't miss it. How'd her squad take the news?"

"Pretty well, actually. She'll miss them and they'll miss her but I said they are all welcome to come visit anytime. I am also in the process of adopting Noah."

"Congratulations, Hank! I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. I need to head home."

"You just got here."

"I know but I wanted to talk to you before dinner later. I wanted you to hear it before everyone else did. I needed to pick something up anyway."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Sure."

Trudy went back downstairs and then Hank headed down as well but everyone was coming back.

"You're here."

"I am but not for long. I had to pick something up."

"Where have you been all this time?"

"I needed to get away."

"For a whole week?"

"Sure."

Then Trudy came up again with Olivia and Noah, who was still asleep.

"Sergeant Voight, Lieutenant Benson is here to see you and Detective Lindsay."

"Lieutenant."

"Sergeant."

"Hank, where'd you get the black eye?"

"Lindsay, Benson, my office. Now!"

The 3 of them and Noah went into Hank's office and he shut the door and adjusted the blinds.

"You better not have said anything."

"I didn't. I swear."

"I told Trudy."

"I know. She said you did."

"This is the nosiest group of people."

"I think maybe you should tell Olinsky before everyone else, since he is your best friend."

"You're probably right."

"So, Captain Tucker gave you the black eye, huh?"

"Yep."

"How bad does he look?"

"She broke his nose."

"She did? Not you?"

"I got punched in the eye, Erin. If I hadn't, I would have punched him. He's lucky I didn't file charges against him."

"I'm lucky he didn't file charges against me but he's probably embarrassed that a woman broke his nose. I told Hank I wouldn't do it for just anyone. I know you would have punched him."

"I definitely would have. I should have defended the woman I love."

Well, I defended you instead. You're a better man than he is in more ways than one and that includes in the bedroom. I have no complaints."

Olivia kissed Hank, Erin took Noah from her and sent Olinsky in. Olinsky came in, shut the door and sat down.

"You have to promise not to say anything to anyone about this conversation."

"Got it."

"Ok. I went to Vegas after I left last week."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"I went alone but I didn't leave alone."

"You met someone. That's great, Hank. Who's the lucky lady?"

Both Olivia and Hank held up their left hands.

"You're telling me you two got hitched in Vegas?"

"Yep."

"No kidding. Wow! I'm not surprised you two are together. I know you've had feelings for her for a while now. I just never would have expected you to get married again. I take it Lindsay knew."

"Yeah. I told her the next day. Olivia told Fin that day too. Justin and Olive know. They showed up in Vegas that weekend but we were already married by then. Justin couldn't be happier. Noah is absolutely thrilled and is already calling me Daddy. I'm in the process of officially adopting him. Tucker gave me the black eye and she broke his nose."

"Nice. You leaving us?"

"No. She's retiring and leaving New York. For the next month, we will be alternating weekends. If this works, we will be spending 3 days apart a week."

"So, Friday to Monday you'll be together?"

"Yep."

"I'm really happy for you both."

"Thanks."

Al hugged both of them and then they went out of Hank's office. Noah was awake.

"Daddy!"

Olivia, Hank, Al and Erin all looked at each other as Hank grabbed Noah from Erin.

"Why would Lieutenant Benson's kid call you Daddy? Wait, are you two together?"

"Yes, Halstead, we are."

"How together is together? You're just dating, right?"

Olivia and Hank held up their left hands again.

"More like married."

"She actually married you?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Erin, you knew about this?"

"Of course I did, Jay."

"This is what this dinner tonight is all about?"

"Yep."

"Sarge, you leaving us?"

"No. She's retiring and moving here with Noah. We are trying to make the long distance thing work the best we can for the next month. We will alternate weekends, so for now, I won't be working on Fridays and Mondays. We need to be spending time together as a family, so the 4-day weekends will be spent with my wife and soon-to-be son. I've already started the paperwork to officially adopt him."

Everyone hugged Hank and Olivia and then Trudy came up with the group from SVU and Barba.

"These New York people just showed up."

"I invited them."

"All of you?"

"Yes. I know people don't forget."

"Yes, Dodds, I know."

"Amanda and I have been planning this all week. She called me when she found out and we started planning a party for you two. Hey Jesse."

Jesse smiled at Erin and then Amanda handed Jesse to her.

"How'd she do on the flight?"

"Great. She got a little fussy but Carisi calmed her down."

Erin introduced Dodds and Carisi to everyone.

"There are 3 more coming."

"Ok."

"Olivia and I need to take care of something."

"Now?"

"Geez, Hank!"

"Not that. Did you bring my vehicle?"

"Yes."

"We can keep Noah."

"Great."

Hank and Olivia both hugged Noah and left him with Carisi, while Fin went with them to move Noah's carseat. Hank drove to the jeweler.

"What are we doing here?"

"You're going to pick out your engagement ring."

"Hank, I don't need an engagement ring. The wedding band is fine."

"I want you to have one."

"Ok."

Hank got out and then went around to open the door for Olivia. They went in and looked around.

"Maybe just something simple. I don't want anything too flashy."

"May I help you, Sir?"

"Yes. I need to look at engagement rings."

The salesperson got the rings out of the display case, so Hank and Olivia could look at them. Hank noticed Olivia kept going back to the same one.

"She'll try this one on."

The salesperson let Olivia try the ring on.

"Well?"

"It fits perfectly."

"Good. We'll take this one."

The salesperson went to the register and then gave Hank the bag with the ring and his receipt. They left and then they got into Hank's SUV. He took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger.

"Thank you, Baby."

"You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Since it's just us, do you want to go back to the house for a while?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Hank drove to the house and then they went in. They went up to the bedroom and shut the door. They started kissing as they undressed each other and then they made love. Afterwards Hank was holding her tightly in his arms.

"I have been making some pretty bad decisions lately but this definitely was not one of them. This was probably one of the best decisions I've made with my life besides adopting Noah. I couldn't have imagined being this happy with anyone else. You're such a good father to Noah. You love him and his loves you. Of course, so do I. It just took me a while to figure it out. I don't ever want you to be disappointed in me, especially for being in a relationship with the person I was on a relationship with. I'm sorry you had to get this black eye because of me."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I just wish I had broken his nose."

"That felt good actually."

"What if he tries something with you and I'm not there?"

"I'll be ok. Fin will protect me. Besides, it's only for 3 days a week."

"I just don't want anything happening to you or Noah."

"Honestly, I haven't heard from him since the other night. My squad knows what happened, so they wouldn't let him come near me and I don't think he wants to right now. I'm glad we both ended up in Vegas last weekend and I am so happy that we became husband and wife."

"Me too."

They kissed and made love again before the joined everyone for dinner. The other 3 people Erin was expecting were Justin, Olive and Daniel. Both Olivia and Hank were happy that Justin and Noah seemed to be getting along so well. During the next several weeks, Olivia and Hank continued alternating weekends being with each other in New York or Chicago. On the day of Olivia's retirement from SVU, Hank, Justin, Olive, Daniel and the group from Chicago came out to celebrate with her. Hank found out that he was officially Noah's dad and was happy that Justin was accepting Olivia not just as his stepmother but also as a grandma to his son. Olivia was glad she had such an amazing stepson and she already loved Erin like a daughter. She was glad she took the trip to Vegas, admitted to Hank that she had feelings for him and became his wife. When they first met about a year and a half ago, neither of them could have imagined things turning out the way they did but as time went on, their mutual respect for each other developed into strong feelings of love and that love would be able to help them deal with whatever challenges life brought to them and their family.

Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
